The Devil is Apollo's Father
by Troofs
Summary: Ema goes out of her way to prove that a certain villain is Apollo's father. There's irrefutable evidence supporting it, after all. Phoenix also helped her, but that was mostly because of blackmail. Brace yourselves, because you are NOT prepared.


**Another shot of inspiration, lolz. No drink within a 5 feet radius, please. :P Gant as Apollo's father. xD If you want to look at the theory, go here: http: /megalomaniacalme. net/ pwmusical/ ? f=15&t=1248&st=0&sk=t&sd=a **

**Seriously, go there. It's the most mind-blowing theory ever! :D This below is just pretty much that made into a fic.  
**

**Disclaimer: PWAA belongs to CAPCOM, and the whole Gant is Apollo's father theory belongs to Pleading Eyes of the PW:TMP forum. :P**

**

* * *

**The Ace Attorney series is one that shines above the crowd for its sympathetic characters, gripping (and at times hilarious) storylines, and tantalizing puzzles. Although by the end of each case the murder is always solved, some answers remained shrouded in mystery, leaving us to speculate and investigate what few clues we have until the next exciting installment.

But few questions are as nagging or as important as the one surrounding the series' new protagonist and protege to our beloved hero: Just who is Apollo Justice's real father?

Well, it was a question with an answer so horrible, even Apollo Justice couldn't handle it.

Everyone was gathered in the living room of the Wright's. Ema, Lana, Edgeworth, Apollo, Trucy, Phoenix and Klavier.

"I'll be blunt," Klavier said, "What is this all about?"

"After extensive hours of research, me and Mr. Wright have found who Apollo's real father is." Ema said.

Apollo raised his eyebrows, "What? Who?"

"Exhibit A! Visual Evidence!" Ema yelled,

"As you can see, people that are related or are close share several mannerisms." Phoenix said.

"Mr. Wright, was this rehearsed?" Apollo asked,

Phoenix nodded.

Ema butted in, "For example!"

Ema grabbed Klavier's wrist forcefully and pointed to him. Klavier looked at her as if she was crazy.

"The Gavin brothers play with their foppy blonde bangs." Ema said, presenting a side by side picture of the two Gavins playing with their hair.

Ema released his wrist. He grumbled at the evidence and muttered something.

"Then Edgeworth and the von Karmas." Phoenix said.

He presented pictures of the three wagging their index fingers, then them crossing their hands and playing with their sleeve.

"Wright, where did you get those pictures?" Edgeworth asked.

"Court recor-"

"Mr. Wright! Please don't break the fourth wall!" Ema said, "Then of course, Mr. Wright himself and Ms. Mia Fey when in court."

Ema showed them an old picture of Phoenix and Mia banging their hands on the table.

"Ema and Lana," Phoenix said. "Of course, I couldn't find anything similar between young Ema, but the now Ema has the same gestures."

Phoenix showed a picture of them both nervously looking to the side, and another with both of them having a sort of angry glare.

"And even 8 year old Trucy and Zak Gramarye!" Ema said, giving them a picture of the two with hands on their waists and massive grins on their faces.

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Edgeworth asked,

"From this we know visual clues are a safe form of evidence. What's my point?" Ema said,

Ema put in front a full body pose of Apollo. "This pose look familiar? Brace yourself, because you are NOT prepared!"

Phoenix put by the side of it a full body pose of Gant.

There were a lot of resemblances. The spiky hair, the hand on the side and a fist down, the way their shoes are angled, and the freaky look on their eyes.

"Ema." Lana said. "Are you suggesting that _Gant _was this pitiful lawyer's father?"

"Exactly, sis."

"Another one," Ema said, "They both hold their arms behind their backs. Weird, right? Especially for a lawyer. Holding your arms behind your back usually means you have something to hide. The only other people who do this are Mr. Kristoph Gavin and Lana when she's being cold; which was directly influenced by Gant!"

"Ema, this is crazy-"

"I know what you're thinking. A couple similarities are just coincidence! Maybe so, but I'd say three is a pattern."

Ema showed them some more pictures.

"The sweating, the drooping spikes, hunched over, both fists on the table in front of them. How much more similar could they get?"

"And then when they're nervous," Phoenix said, "Rubbing their hair!"

"And remember when you said Apollo had such an intense stare, Trucy?" Ema said. "Now that may be partially credited to his Gramarye Perceiving abilities, but who else has such an intense gaze? Oh, yeah. The Gant stare."

"Still not convinced?" Phoenix said, "They both have unusually LOUD voices. Gant laugh vs Chord of Steel?"

"Wait!" Klavier said. "May I see those pictures, Herr Wright?"

Phoenix passed him a picture of their faces.

"Something about their actual faces sticks out at me. Hmm… I wonder…" Klavier said. Ah, they both have double-pronged eyebrows. Their eye construction's also pretty similar; same shape, ja? The highlight hits their eyes in the same spot, Herr Gant's are just more creased."

"Yeah, that too." Ema mumbled. _Fop._

"This may mean nothing, but Apollo has a _Gant Orange _suit." Phoenix said.

"Right about now you're probably starting to feel a bit uneasy. But we've only just begun.." Ema said,

"Exhibit... B. The timeline." Phoenix said.

"Lana!"

Lana blinked and looked at her sister with a questioning stare,

"Do you remember what year SL-9 occured?"

"2015."

"Exactly. Something else interesting happened that year, just a little thing. Someone was shot and "killed". Someone by the name of Thalassa Gramarye. And then... she vanished."

"Let's go back to sometime along the early 2000's." Phoenix said, "A sort of... hypothesis set up by Ema."

"So, seventeen year old Thalassa, desperate to escape from her controlling father whose only concern is with his Troupe's performances, meets an organist in his early 50s. He gets hired to work for the troupe in their performances, and helps Thalassa discover her natural talent for singing. She's young, naïve, and feels trapped in this world of illusions and tricks. This man is charismatic, sweet, and offers her an escape through music."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Apollo said,

"Consider this, how many Chiefs of Police have full sized organs that they can PLAY in their office? Further, the salary of police chiefs isn't THAT high-how did he AFFORD such a thing?"

"I don't know. I'd guess it-"

"That was a rhetorical question, Edgeworth." Phoenix said.

"And why be in such great shape at his age? He was in his 60's when Mr. Wright got him convicted. People don't stay buff and tan for no reason, especially since he works a desk job now. Unless they're performers. Or they WERE performers, which, we're told, Apollo's father was."

"Even if Gant was a police officer at the time, for all we know, he could have took a vacation and decided to take up performing with the organ. Or maybe he was undercover, investigating the disappearance of Thalassa's mother. Whatever the reason, for some reason, Gant briefly spent time as an organist, and there he met Thalassa." Phoenix said.

"Magnifi Gramarye would have been against this union for two reasons. 1. It's scandalous! Gant is in his 50s and poor Thalassa is only 17. 2. Thalassa starts to get pulled away from magic, because he's introducing her to music!" Ema said.

"Liebe, you're starting to get a little too worked up over this." Klavier said,

"SHUT UP, GAVIN!"

Klavier followed her and remained silent.

"As we already know (seeing as Magnifi was willing to smuggle his daughter away and even pin his own death on the apprentice he did not want inheriting the rights), all that Magnifi cares about is performing his act and the Troupe." Phoenix said,

"Basically being the cause of your utter failure right now, right, Wright?"

Phoenix scowled. "Nah. That was all Kristoph."

"Tsk. So it was your best friend that stripped you of your life."

"Whatever, Edgeworth."

Ema raised an eyebrow. "Note to self, research and exploit a possible relationship between Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth."

"Continue." Edgeworth said, red in the face.

"Both of these issues would have threatened the Troupe, which Magnifi is adamantly against! Then, just to add insult to injury, Thalassa gets PREGNANT! Gant can't have that, he was in this for the benefits. He doesn't want to be tied down to a silly teenage girl forever. So Magnifi decides to help get Gant out of it by staging his death and letting him escape. Magnifi's only condition: That Gant never bother Thalassa again."

Apollo scratched his head,

"Having been completely dependent on Gant, Thalassa is forced to return to her father and the Troupe. Magnifi forces her to rid herself of the child, since he wants nothing to do with it. Apollo is sent to an orphanage, but Thalassa leaves him her bracelet, hoping to return for him someday when she can provide for him herself."

Lana nodded, "Then Gant goes off, moves to LA, becomes a cop. Meanwhile, Thalassa meets her father's newest apprentice, Shadi Enigmar, better known as Zak Gramarye."

"Fast forward to 2015." Phoenix said,

SL9; Gant kills a man by the name of Neil Marshall. Why? The 'logical' conclusion would be so that he can control Lana, but he has nothing to gain from controlling her at this point. He's not Chief of police and she's not chief prosecutor. They have exactly the same amount of power. So why go to all the trouble? Why kill a man on a whim? The assault on Mr. Marshall and me would have been enough evidence to convict Darke."

"That, on top of the circumstantial evidence (which IS perfectly admissible when there is no concrete proof to be found), on top of Darke's CONFESSIONS and the fact that he wasn't likely to hire an attorney, is more than enough for him to get what he deserved. He assaulted a PROSECUTOR and a MINOR." Phoenix said,

"Out of pure curiousity, what was Fraulein Skye like when she was a minor?" Klavier said with a grin,

Ema grabbed a pack of snackoo and threw it at him. Not just a piece, the whole pack.

"OW!"

_Serves you right, fop!_

"With the slant towards the prosecution present in this world, it is only logical to conclude that they would have won. The only reason we didn't hear the evidence about the assault was because Gant doctored the scene. Why commit a murder and elaborately alter the scene to frame someone else, when it would have been much easier to just use the assault? Unless… he had reason to kill Neil outside of this."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Edgeworth said.

"Rewind a few weeks. A few months, maybe. Thalassa Grammarye is shot and "killed". The police show up. Magnifi Gramarye requests a certain detective in specific handle the case; Damon Gant. The prosecutor who comes to investigate with him? Neil Marshall. The best of the best go on high profile cases, after all, and Neil would have been King of Prosecutors that year."

Edgeworth clenched his fists at the thought of the award,

"Magnifi enlists Gant's aid in smuggling Thalassa out of the country. But Neil… Neil doesn't like that. He thinks it's an obstruction of justice. Neil knows too much. If only he could make Neil shut his big MOUTH!" Ema said.

"Fast forward back to SL-9. How did Joe Darke even get away? He was in police custody, and as they knew him to be a serial killer, there was no way they'd let him out of their sites for even a moment."

Ema frowned. "You know you could've put a little more excitement into your words, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded.

"Unless a certain Detective had a motive to let a killer run free. And just as Gant planned, ever-heroic Neil gives chase after Darke. By the time Gant arrives at the scene there's Neil, unconscious, and a perfect scapegoat sitting right next to him, who will ensure his partner Lana's silence if she—being an exemplary detective—figures out what Gant did. That scapegoat being me, of course."

"I had no idea you were involved in such a case, Fraulein."

"A plan forms… He'll murder Neil, silencing him, and pin it on me. With this he convicts Darke, which gets him promoted the Chief of police, so no one at the precinct will investigate him. And by shoving Lana into position as head prosecutor, no pesky prosecutor will get involved either. It's the perfect plan."

"And with Thalassa safely overseas with a bad case of amnesia, Gant's free to be as high-profile and famous as he likes without her discovering he's alive." Phoenix said.

"If all this is true, one must really feel for Thalassa. As she says, "This is the first time I've ever been truly happy." 40 years of unhappiness... the poor woman. Gant has stricken again." Ema said.

Lana raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Ema... that was full of holes and all of that was just baseless conjecture." Lana said,

Ema covered her ears.

Trucy grinned. "Aww, Polly, it's okay. Maybe if you had a sociopathic biological father, THEN everyone would like you! It worked for Edgeworth with von Karma, right?"

"First of all, Von Karma was NOT my biological father-"

"Any objections?" Ema said,

"Objection!" Edgeworth yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Lana Skye, nor any other prosecutor knew nor had any interest in any suspicious activity from Gant past the SL-9 incident. Ergo, Gant would have no reason to cover up the past, especially if no one knew. Next shotgun blast? If Gant was a musician, his past could be easily traceable. Ergo, he couldn't cover up his past through any method other than Redd White. Redd White was taken down a long time beforehand, and Gant's secret should have been out by now."

Ema paused for a moment.

"Nice try, Mr. Edgeworth. Except that we explain in the theory why Neil would have known about Gant's secret in advance. Neil was the prosecutor in charge of Thalassa's "murder" just like Gant was the detective, as requested by Magnifi to aid in the cover up. It didn't sit well with Neil, so Gant had to shut him up."

Ema paused again.

"Lana was a brilliant detective. If Gant just killed Neil, even if he pinned it on Darke, surely Lana would have found the truth. He had to keep her from sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Controlling her and the prosecutor's office was icing on the cake."

"Oh, and Edgeworth, people have secret identities and other lives ALL THE TIME. Zak Gramarye/Shadi Smith/Shadi Enigmar had three, and I doubt he was anywhere near as clever as Gant. Why would Gant be an exception? Plus me, I was able to live in secret for seven years. The very fact that Redd was taken down is a reason why the truth never DID come out. And maybe even Redd never knew about this. Gant was smart enough not to let any blabber mouths (like Grossberg) find out." Phoenix said.

"I've an objection." Lana said.

Ema frowned, "What is it?"

"You said some stuff about how Gant could never afford the organ. Yet the extravagant offices of Gavin and Edgeworth are not indicative of such? In this world, one can make below minimum wage (i.e. Gumshoe), so it would not be a stretch in the imagination to assume the opposite holds as well."

Ema crossed her arms.

"They are PROSECUTORS. Prosecutors make a LOT more. Klavier also happens to be a ROCK STAR."

"It's true, I guess. Prosecutors do make a lot more." Apollo said.

"Edgeworth also likely has some inheritance from his father, since he was a very successful attorney. It's just a matter of payscale. Prosecutors make a lot more than police chiefs, end of story."

"Since when was being a successful attorney lead to being rich?" Phoenix asked,

Ema ignored him. "I believe we even provided an average salary for a police chief at around 60 grand a year? Plus, I wouldn't call Mr. Edgeworth's office extravagant. Well-decorated, yeah. Smells like citrus, sure. Extravagant? Not really. An organ is much more expensive than all of the things in Mr. Edgeworth's office combined. And again, Klavier doesn't count because he's a celebrity."

"Still, this evidence won't hold up in any court. Sure they have some gestures that are the same, and the conjectured story is logical, but... it all means nothing."

Ema scowled. "Whatever."

So, what about YOU, reader? Do you think Gant could be Apollo's father?

* * *

**I am not the genius behind this. :P Review? Wahaha. Maybe I'll do Ema's research about a possible relationship between Nick and Edgey? :D  
**


End file.
